Farewell, to Love
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: What if, she fell? R


Setting: The physical challwnge of Zoey 101 Spring Break-Up Gender Defenders 

Author's Note: Very small, but just to let you know, Zoey and Chase's helmets, yeah, not here. So, you should get an idea what's gonna happen.

Disclamier: Unfortunally, Nickelodeon owns Zoey 101. Not me. SCREW U, NICK!

Zoey hit Chase with all she had. Her rage, her fury, all her negative energy through her fighting. She wished that she had never came to PCA and never met Chase. Then, her heart wouldn't have been so broken when he betrayed her. If he was suppose to be her best friend. If was, then how come he couldn't tell her this one secret. She felt as if he betrayed her, lied behind her back, ever since she knew him. How could he? She thought. It was all that she could think besides the hatred that half her body felt.

The other half? It felt...as if, he had a reason. The exact reason she did for feeling so weird when some girl would take a move on Chase. Because...he loved her? But, no, she told him plently of times he could tell her anything. Wouldn't he have the knowleedge that she meant that to? But...what if he thought, she wouldn't love him back. She first thought that. She still thought that. But, why couldn't he just tell her?

Chase defended best he could, but Zoey was just too mad with him, she had the upper hand. Oh, had badly he wanted to talk to her about all this. Say he was sorry, tell her the truth, beg for her forgivness. But, how could he? She wouldn't talk to him. His heart ached, and still did, fro mthe day when he saw that betrayed, hurt look upon her sweet, sweet face. When she gave him that look, giving him the answer to his question of their friendship. He caught a quick glimpse of her brown eyes. They still held the hurt that haunted his nightmares. He had to fight ever urge in his body, every night, to cry. To just jump out of bed and run over to her room and talk to her.

Yet, he didn't know of what he'd really need to do. Comfort her, rekindle her broken heart. For, she cried, every night. The memory of what he did came and tortured her heart. Reasons of why he did haunted her dreams. Oh, how she felt. Broken, as if her whole world had crashed and shattered upon her, and she had to return it to it's reasonable state. Inside, she was becoming death. She was dying. The worse part? Her enemy, her hate for Chase...was the only cure for her fatal sickness.

Chase lost balance as he lunged forward. He knocked Zoey's staff out of her hand as it fell to the side of them in the pool. Zoey looked from her staff to Chase repeatedly, her eyes more furious, more hurt. Chase's showing just how sorry he was. Zoey looked at Chase one last time, whispering something only he could here. "So, you want to win that badly."

The voices and chants of the others drowned out as the two stared at each other. Zoey began to back up off the post, shaking her head as she went. Finally, her body vanished beneath the water. The boys yelled and jumped into the pool, showing off their victory. The girls just sighed. Chase's eyes fixed upon the post of which was now blank.

Something caught his eye. The corner of the pool where the girls stood. There was something there. It was colored...red. Realisation dawned as Chase threw his staff and guards off as he dove into the water. The water above him turned slightly purple. The others watched him in confusion.

Chase surfaced with Zoey unconscious in his arms. Mr. Reese and his secretary(I forget her name) rushed over to the hudling group, giving medium amount of room to Chase and Zoey's body.

Chase felt for a pulse, but one didn't arrive to his fingers. He pulled back, astonished and scared. He fought back tears. He began CPR, following instructions from Quinn. But...no avail came. They heard rustling, everyone turned to see cameramen walk out gradually. Great, now the whole world of viewers knew of Zoey's death.

" Zoey? " Chase whispered shakilly. She didn't respond. Her blonde hair soon lost its shimmer and her skin went white. He gasped. She had...died. No, no this couldn't be. But it has. Droplets of water began to trickle out of his eyes as Chase cried. The others went wide-eyed. Dustin hugged Michael as he tried to comfort the only child. Lola kneeled beside Chase as he cried on her shoulder. She hugged him. "No. No" He repeated as he sobbed.

But it was true. Zoey Brookes had died. She had drowned. She had killed herself. All because of his betrayal.

The funeral was held on the own grounds of PCA. The night of their return she was buried. Under the tree she always sat under, in a secretive spot of campus. Good, Chase thought, then no one can bother her. He wanted the best for her soul, since he had already screwed up her life on Earth.

Gender Defenders never went on air. Their little 'incident' never reached other's eyes. When asked about Zoey, the group would answer she had returned home. Though confused why she was gone and Dustin remained, they never questioned again.

Every night at midnight, Chase would bring a pink carnation to Zoey's grave. Upon it he read.

Zoey Brookes

1993-2006

From Friends:  
Zoey, we'll all miss you. You were the best a friend could ask for.

From Dustin:  
I'm going to miss you, sis. I don't if I can go on.

From Chase:  
Zoey, I love you. I wish I could've told you that.

His heart broke more each and every time he read that, and he came here many times. There was a pile of carnations. He placed his recent one upon it. Other flowers and things had been placed. Chase wiped away tears before the reached his skin. He looked to the pictures set upon the top of the stone One was of the all them first semester, another second semester. They sat upon the sides of a larger picture. The second semester school picture of Zoey. Her smile glimmered white, but he knew, feet under him, a eternal frown sat upon her face. Behind her grave sat a trunk with a lock. It was to be buried as a time capsule, only to be dug up by them, in rememberance of Zoey, for all her belonging layed inside it.

Chase stood and began to walk away. He looked back upon it, then looked ahead. He knew, sooner or later he'd jion her, hopefully. For sooner or later, he to would die. Die, of a crushed heart.

For, you see, no one can go on. Without Love.


End file.
